


Take you there

by mypagemp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Football | Soccer, Hate to Love, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypagemp3/pseuds/mypagemp3
Summary: In where Donghyuck drives Mark crazy in more ways than he could imagine
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Take you there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarkyLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkyLee/gifts).



> Hey~~ It's me again. So this was totally out of nowhere but it was my best friend's birthday and I wanted to give something to her. So... happy late birthday Eyna! You are so sweet and caring that I had no choice but to try to write something for you haha Sadly I didn't have enough time to finish it but the next chapter should come out in a few days. I love you and I hope you can like this little thing I wrote, even if just a little bit. Also, thanks to my dear beta Abi, who always support me. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it.

“Man, I really don’t understand you both.” Lucas says for what Mark thinks is the hundredth time only that month.

“What is so hard to understand about it? I can’t stand him and he feels just the same way.” Mark answers.

Mark is so used to Lucas trying to understand the reason why Donghyuck and him hated each other and trying to make them hate each other that he doesn't even get mad at him anymore.

“It makes no sense to me! You both are so cool! And have so much in common! You guys literally don’t have any reasons to hate each other!” Lucas says, always so energetic.

“I beg to differ.”

“Then beg, I am taking no shit from you.” Lucas says.

“Oh, what an amazing best friend I got here. What have I done to deserve it?” Mark says, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t know either, you must be really lucky.” Lucas says, following Mark into their class. 

***

If Mark was honest with himself, he knows that it's stupid, the reason why he and Donghyuck are some kind of enemies. Mark was usually someone that got along with everybody, really easygoing. And so was Donghyuck - or so he heard.

He is in the second semester of his music major, and he keeps having so many classes with Donghyuck that he feels like he might go crazy.

He still remembers the first class he shared with the other boy. It was okay at first, nothing much happened at the beginning and Mark was only trying not to attract any attention.

What he didn't expect was to be paired with Donghyuck on some assignment. And while Mark seemed to not want any attention on him, it seemed like Donghyuck was the perfect opposite.

And that was when things went downhill. They seemed to disagree on every single thing that was possible, and Mark ended up discovering that he could be just as stubborn as the other boy.

After they finally finished their assignment, they already hated each other. And that was only the first month of the first semester.

***

"You know what I think?" Renjun asks from Jeno's lap. Mark has a feeling he isn't going to like where this conversation is heading.

  
  


"What?" He says regardless.

  
  


"This is all about sexual tension."

"Renjun, what the fuck?" Mark says, caught off guard. Jeno and Lucas only laugh at him.

  
  


"I said what I said, my man. For me it’s pretty obvious actually, I have no idea how nobody has told you this before." Renjun says looking at Lucas and Jeno. 

Renjun was the newest addition to their small group, since he started dating Jeno. The biggest problem? The psychology major was one of Donghyuck’s best friends, just like Lucas. 

"Well maybe because nobody is as fucking crazy as you are." Mark says, a little stressed out. Wait, why was he stressed out?

"The word is smart, not crazy, my boy."

"Well, that does make sense." Lucas says from the other side of the table.

  
  


"How would that make sense?" Mark almost yells out of frustration.

  
  


"Well, you guys keep looking at each other." Jeno finally says something.

"That's because I don't trust that guy. I'm just making sure he is not coming at my back or something," Mark says and Renjun doesn't seem to believe him very much.

  
  


"And why are you guys always so close to each other? You guys even sit close and are always talking all the time." Lucas says.

  
  


"Firstly, we are not talking all the time, we are arguing all the time. And secondly, he is the one who always starts it!"

  
  


"Oh saint Mark, the most pure and christian soul between us, we both know that this isn't true." Lucas says half laughing.

"Okay, so I start it sometimes, so what? He just gets on my nerves. Oh boy, I wish I could punch him sometimes."

  
  


"With your mouth? With your tongue?" Renjun says with a mischievous smile.

"Literally what the fuck is wrong with you? I already said I hate that guy."

  
  


"Nah... You just want to get in his pants. You couldn’t even deny it, you even used an evasive answer. Why didn’t you just say no?” 

“And there goes the psychoanalyst of the group.” Mark says rolling his eyes one more time.

“Say what you want, but you can't fool me." Renjun says as it was a matter of fact.

And that's how Mark's lunch with his friends ends.

***

"I hate both of you." Lucas says as the class ends.

  
  


"As much as I wish this wasn't true, we both are your best friends so I think this isn't true." Mark says as he gets his stuff together after a hell of a class.

  
  


"You guys really had to compete to see who could answer more of the professor's questions to the class? That was so immature. Also, now he thinks we all actually want to answer him out loud. I swear to god, one day you guys are going to drive me insane."

  
  


"Well, why are you only arguing with me? Your other little friend is also at fault, it was him that started it, to be honest. Go look for him too." Lucas only sighs while hearing Mark's words. "Since you're not going to be leaving to look for your friend. Can I ask you something?"

  
  
  


"Shoot." Lucas simply says.

  
  


"Can you show me where the soccer team practice is?" Mark asks.

"At the soccer field?" Lucas says confused.

"I know that, idiot. I'm talking about where the soccer field is. Even though it's been almost a year since I got here, you know I'm not that good with directions."

  
  


"Oh, I know. Do you remember that time you were heading the dorm and ended up at the graveyard? Oh man... those were the good old days."

"Sadly, I remember and I must say, I beg to differ. That shit was hella creepy. But back to the matter. Are you going to take me to the soccer field or not?"

  
  
  


"Are you planning on joining the soccer team?" Mark only nods his head. "So I guess you don't know..." Lucas says more to himself than really to Mark.

  
  


"I actually already joined. The coach asked those who were interested in joining the team to send him an email with some videos of us playing. I sent the one from the competition I won when I was in high school and another one more recent and then boom, I got the email telling me I'm in."

  
  


"Hm... I got it. I'm sorry Mark, but I have Basketball practice, so I can't show it to you." Lucas says.

"Oh... It's okay. I'll try to..." Mark tries to say but Lucas interrupts him.

  
  


"Wait, I think I found the solution." Lucas says while smiling in a way that yells 'PROBLEM' to Mark. And then he looks at something a little behind Mark. "Hey, can you please take Mark to the soccer field?"

_ Oh god, please no.  _ It's all the Mark can think. And even though he doesn't really want to see what, or better, who is behind him, he turns around anyway.

  
  


"Donghyuck." Mark says looking at the other boy in the eyes. But when Donghyuck talks, he is looking at Lucas.

"What wouldn't I do for you, you bastard." Donghyuck says, showing Lucas that smile that he never shows Mark. When he turns to talk to Mark, that smile disappears and a smirk replaces it.

"So, I heard you joined the soccer team." Before Mark can ask how he knows that, Donghyuck keeps talking. "Well, what a surprise."

"You don't have to show me the way, I can find my way there." Mark says.

"Oh no, please, I insist." Donghyuck says, still smirking. "Don't worry Mark, the captain of the team will take you there."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it. I hope if you read until here, you have liked it at least a bit haha As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Come to scream at me about Markhyuck or just NCT anytime [at my twitter!](https://twitter.com/hisjaems)


End file.
